Jon Cassar
Jon Cassar is a Director and Executive Producer of 24. He holds the record for most episodes directed of the series, with 53 total between 2002 and 2009, as well as directing 24: Redemption. Cassar worked with 24 producer Stephen Kronish on Street Time and Profiler, and with 24 co-creator Joel Surnow on La Femme Nikita. He has also produced/directed for other TV shows, including: Mutant X, Due South, Queen of Swords and Code Name: Eternity. In addition to his work as a director and producer, Cassar is a founding member of the Motion Picture Industry Charitable Alliance, an entertainment industry-based non-profit organization that hosts charity auctions featuring items donated by studios, theatres, actors, directors, producers and crew members of popular movies, television series and stage productions. Although completing Season 7, Cassar will not be involved in the production of the eighth season of 24, opting instead to work on the new CBS pilot "Washington Field". 24-related appearances ]] Cassar appears in more DVD special features and behind-the-scenes videos than any other member of the 24 crew. * Cassar provided DVD audio commentary for the following: ** Day 2 1:00pm-2:00pm (with Sarah Clarke) ** All 44 season 2 deleted scenes (with Rodney Charters and Howard Gordon) ** 16 season 3 deleted scenes ** Day 4 12:00pm-1:00pm (with Joseph Hodges) ** Day 4 12:00am-1:00am (with Sean Callery) ** All 39 season 4 deleted scenes ** Day 6 12:00pm-1:00pm (with Joseph Hodges) ** 24: Redemption (with Howard Gordon and Kiefer Sutherland) ** Day 7 8:00am-9:00am (with Carlos Bernard) ** Day 7 12:00pm-1:00pm (with Annie Wersching) ** Day 7 7:00am-8:00am (with Howard Gordon) * 24: Access All Areas * 24 Inside - Day 3 11:00am-12:00pm * Pure 24 episode 1x06 * Pure 24 episode 1x07 * 24: Exposed, Season 2 DVD * 24: On the Loose, Season 3 DVD * Making a Scene - Season 5 Prequel, Season 4 DVD * Breaking Ground: Building the New CTU, Season 4 DVD * Blood on the Tracks, Season 4 DVD * Unsung Heroes: 24 Camera Department, Season 5 DVD * 24: Behind the Scenes Book Sample, Season 5 DVD * 24 Season 6: Opening with a Bang, Season 6 DVD * Webcast Diaries, Season 6 DVD * Changing All the Rules, 24: The Official Companion: Season 6 DVD * [[24: The Official Companion: Season 6 DVD|Keepin' It Real: The Stunts and Special Effects of 24]], 24: The Official Companion: Season 6 DVD * Making of 24: Redemption, 24: Redemption DVD * ''24'' in 24 * Scenemakers, Episode 2 | 3 | 12 | 13 | 16 | 17 * Cassar appears uncredited as a mugshot of Vincent Cardiff, during Day 7 2:00am-3:00am. Author credits Cassar put together the photography book 24: Behind the Scenes, which collects candid pictures and stories from the cast and crew. Producer credits Cassar served as Producer during Day 2 and Day 3, Co-Executive Producer for Day 4 and Day 5 and Executive Producer for Day 6. Director credits Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Awards * 2007 - DGA: Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Dramatic Series * 2006 - Emmy: Outstanding Dramatic Series * 2006 - Emmy: Outstanding Directing for a Drama Series for Day 5 7:00am-8:00am. External links * * Cassar Filmworks * Television and Motion Picture Industry Charitable Alliance * Personal website Cassar, Jon Cassar, Jon Cassar, Jon Cassar, Jon Cassar, Jon Cassar, Jon Cassar, Jon Cassar, Jon Cassar, Jon Cassar, Jon